


Old Fashion Morphine

by peoplesoup



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoplesoup/pseuds/peoplesoup
Summary: It's good enough for me.





	Old Fashion Morphine

**Author's Note:**

> sorry. this is just a quick silly little bit of prose about junko. i'm struggling to write actual fics nowadays...!

(enoshima, dancing through hues of red; ubiquitous lack of empathy dripping out of her mouth)

lost in a labyrinth of vulnerable hallucinations,   
and spent three days awake, now  
she grabs my collar with her perfectly manicured fingernails and throws me off a cliff   
rambling, laughing, hoping all her hard truths choke me until i begin to drift away ---  
but junko has no idea how long it's been since i've been able to  
breathe

 

_those bows in her hair are tacky, anyways  
but don't tell her i said that_


End file.
